1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to recognition technology, and more particularly to a system and a method for improving recognition of a touch keyboard of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A common data input technique of an electronic device utilizes a physical keyboard, or a virtual keyboard displayed on a touch screen of the electronic device. It is possible that the virtual keyboard may one day replace the physical keyboard in the electronic devices. However, people mostly operate the virtual keyboard (e.g. press a virtual key on the virtual keyboard) using fingers, and the fingers are commonly larger than the virtual keys on the virtual keyboard. Therefore, typing recognition on the virtual keyboard may be not accurate. In conclusion, a system and a method for improving recognition of a touch keyboard of an electronic device are desired.